


like second skin

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catwoman Week Day 2: Favourite Costume.Selina's three main costumes and how they changed her.





	like second skin

When she first put on the cat costume. It was libearting. It was spectacualr. It was as if she had found herself. 

It had all been because of Batman. She had caught a glimpse of what they all called The Dark Knight in action who glided out of sight moments later. He was exactly what everyone said he was. She noticed that Batman was bleeding when she saw a trail of blood and it immediately triggered something in her mind: as much as people liked to believe he was an angel or a demon, he was only human. And if someone can don a costume and have everyone either be happy or terrified to see him, she can do the same too. The Batman became her omen and Selina decided to become a costume character as well.

She donned a purple dress with a green cape. It had a long cleavage and two slits along the sides. Showing off her toned legs. Capes were all the rage back then. The dress may have been more appropriate for a party than a burglary but it represented her. The Selina Kyle who was behind the mask. The cat mask covered most of her face, have cat ears on top, and allow her long hair to flow behind her. She had long black high-heeled boots. 

It felt like an easier time then. When she took care of Holly and herself. When stealing some jewels from the rich of Gotham was enough. She felt her dress flowing behind her as she stood in Gotham's rooftops. She felt her raven curls unconfined flowing around her shoulders. She felt free and alive. The bat was always there, but they found a way of understanding each other. More than understanding.

But things got complicated. They always did.

This dress would occasionally be substituted for a tight purple bodysuit. She thought the cape had gone out of style. Batman didn't want to listen to her, when she told him. She kept her whip. It was the one thing that made her who she was. There were claws added to the tip of her fingers. This suit was different than the last. This one felt like a second skin. It felt like part of her. It felt like it protected her. Many people thought it was uncomfortable. But it wasn't. It mader her feel sexy and powerful. 

She questioned a lot of things during that time of her life. She wondered if it was all worth it. She wondered if Bruce was right, if she was more than a thief. Or if that was all she was ever going to be. She stared at herslef in the mirror, and cut her hair with her kitchen scissors. She threw away the costume and flew to Italy.

You could say she found herslef. 

When she returned to Gotham, she was a new Catwoman. She had a black full-body leather outfit. Infrared goggles placed tight on her head and a utility belt around her hips. Her suit tighter than ever and her claws sharper than ever. She could hide in the shadows with this costume, she could pretend she was part of the night.


End file.
